


False Alarm

by Buildyourwalls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clubbing, Drabble, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buildyourwalls/pseuds/Buildyourwalls
Summary: Harry asks Draco to do something different.





	False Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
Written for the H/D Discord March Challenge - "Different" // 463 words
> 
> Many thanks to @icarusinflight and @coriesocks for the betas, and @milkandhoney for the encouragement and hand holding. And of course thank you for HD Discord for doing this challenge every month to get us writers going!
> 
> Title inspired by the song "False Alarm" by Matoma

It’s not Harry’s club of choice. Dull lights swirl in pinks and blues and purples, doing nothing to brighten the dim room. The air feels thick, smelling of stale cigarette smoke and cheap alcohol. A deep bass thrums through the soles of Harry's shoes, into his knees, his thighs. It makes him feel alive.

He orders a drink that burns from his throat to his stomach and downs it in three gulps, heat spreading from his chest all the way to his toes. Harry checks his watch.

Three minutes.

Swarms of bodies flock towards the middle of the checkered dance floor, the surface sticky with sweat and booze. Limbs flow to the blaring music, some remix of a pop hit that Harry’s heard but can’t remember the name. A woman sings about swinging from chandeliers, and everyone reaches for the ceiling, heads tilting back, hips moving in circles, time forgotten. Harry checks his watch again.

Two minutes.

The dance floor exit is through a long hall leading to the front of the club, walls covered in mirrors from floor to ceiling. Harry takes a sharp left through the mingling crowd towards the men’s loo.

“You’re late,” Draco says, leaning against a flaking maroon coloured wall, hips jutted out, eyes focused.

“Were you watching the clock?”

Draco’s lips tilt into a sly smile as he shrugs. “No,” he says, “but you were.”

A girl cackles in the background; a bloke screams about a spilled drink; a mobile blares a terribly obnoxious jingle. Draco elegantly adjusts his position, crossing one foot over the other. His collarbone pokes out from the collar of his taut black t-shirt. Harry wants to bite it hard.

“Are we going to stand here all night?” Draco drawls.

Harry steps closer. “Do you have somewhere else you’d rather be?”

Draco’s grin turns wicked. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Not really.” Harry takes another step closer. He reaches out, curls his fingers around Draco’s hips, squeezing them before jerking him close.

“Someone’s certainly ready,” Draco teases with a heated smile and heavy eyelids. It makes Harry’s heart flutter, his chest tight.

“Let’s get out of here,” Harry whispers into Draco’s ear, lips brushing the shell. Draco shudders under the tight grip, gasps as Harry’s teeth nip a favoured spot on his neck. “We’ll go back to mine.”

Draco hums, tilting his head for Harry’s hungry mouth. “So you can kick me out when we’re done?”

Harry licks the pulsing vein under his tongue, peppers kisses along Draco’s jaw, stopping at the corner of his mouth.

“No. Let’s do something different,” Harry murmurs. “Stay the night.”

Draco pulls back sharply, eyes shuttered, and frowns deeply. “You don’t mean that.”

“I do.” Harry lifts Draco’s chin. “Stay.”

Draco nods, and says, “Okay. I’ll stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit my tumblr @ Buildyourwalls


End file.
